After Battle Quotes
At the end of each battle, along with information of the after-action report, the player will see a randomly generated quote made by a famous military leader. All of which come from the following: “There are no bad regiments; there are only bad colonels.” - Napoleon Bonaparte “Never attack in front of a position that can be taken by turning.“ - Napoleon Bonaparte “Once you have made up your mind, stick to it; there is no longer any if or but…“ - Napoleon Bonaparte “Arms is a profession that, if its principles are adhered to for success, requires an officer or do what he fears may be wrong, and yet, according to military experience, must be done, if success is to be attained.” - General Thomas “Stonewall“ Jackson “Once you get them running, you stay right on top of them, and that way a small force can defeat a large one every time…Only does Kennewick or country cope with a stronger; it must make up in activity what it lacks in strength.” - General Thomas “Stonewall“ Jackson “A unit does well only what the commander checks.” - Old US Army saying “Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat.” - Sun Tzu “Attack weakness, avoid strength.“ - Sun Tzu “The destruction of the enemies force is only a means to an end, a secondary matter.“ - Carl von Clausewitz “If mirror demonstration is enough to cause the enemy to abandon his position, the objective has been achieved.” - Carl von Clausewitz “If a battalion is ordered to drive the enemy from the hill, a bridge, etc., the true purpose is normally to occupy that point.” - Carl von Clausewitz “We make war that we may live in peace.” - Aristotle “It is far more important to be able to hit the target than it is to haggle over who makes a weapon or who pulls a trigger.” - Dwight D. Eisenhower “We’re going to go through‘em like crap through a goose.” - General George S. Patton “The best protection against the enemy’s fire is a well directed fire from our own guns.“ - Admiral David G. Farragut “He who wishes to be obeyed must know how to command.“ - Niccolo Machiavelli “Only those who dare to feel greatly can ever achieve greatly.” - Robert Kennedy “Fight the enemy with the weapons he lacks.“ - Alexander V. Suvorov “Always make your opponent think you know more than you really know.“ - General Philip Sheridan “My strategy is one against ten, my tactic ten against one.“ - Mao Zedong “If there is one thing a dog face loves, it is artillery - his own.” - Audie Murphy “All that is advantageous to the enemy is disadvantageous to you, and all that is useful to you, damages the enemy.” - Flavius Vegetius Renatu “It is not so much the mode of formation as the proper combined use of the different arms which will ensure victory.” - Antoine-Henri Jomini “One of the wisest rules of military art is never to drive your enemy into despair.“ - Michel de Montaigne “Success in war is obtained by anticipating the plans of the enemy, and by diverting his attention from our own designs.“ - Francesco Guicciardini “It is an unfortunate fact that we can secure a piece only by preparing for war.“ - John F. Kennedy “...three men behind the enemy are worth more than fifty in front of him.” - Frederick the Great “To lead uninstructed people to war is to throw them away.“ - Confucius “Our object ought to be have a good army rather than a large one.” - George Washington “Hit Hard, Hit Fast, Hit Often.” - Admiral William “Bull” Halsey “The whole art of war consists in getting at what is on the other side of the hill, or, in other words, and learning that we do not know from what we do know.” - Duke of Wellington “The military mind always imagines that the next war will be on the same lines as the last. That has never been the case and never will be.“ - Marshall Ferdinand Foch